plastic_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Stalwart
Sergeant Stalwart is the Company Executive Officer (XO) of Trojan Company, 1st Green "Hard Nosed" Infantry Division. He works as the adjutant to Captain Macabre. Activities before 'Hedge Base' Like most characters, it is currently unknown what Stalwart did before the assault on Hedge Base. He has most likely worked under Captain Macabre's command for many years. During his service he could've served as a combat engineer since he was able to prime and wire the explosives correctly during the counter assault on Hedge Base. Assault on Hedge Base During the Tan spearhead into Myrtle Sector, Colonel Fern's company occupied Myrtle Base # 6, known as Hedge Base, which showed little resistance to the Tan 10th Armored Division. The Tan Viking Company, commanded by Major Windsor, conquered Hedge Base with ease. General Dartmouth's 1st Green Division prepared for their counterattack in Honeydew Sector. Sergeant Stalwart was briefed by Macabre that conquering Hedge Base would be their objective. For the task, Stalwart was assigned 3 armored units to back 2nd Platoon which he was very pleased to have. When Trojan Company approached Hedge Base, they discovered the Tans had sealed off the entrance with a barbed wire barricade. Stalwart was ordered to take care of it so he had his engineers destroy the barricade with demolitions. Once Macabre and Stalwart made it inside Hedge Base, they split up to flank around to the trench system of the base. Stalwart took the western end with his 3 tanks. They quickly reached another barbed wire barricade, backed up by a Tan bunker and foxholes. The tanks provided cover for Stalwart and his men as they attacked the position. The Tans were eliminated and the bunker was destroyed by a tank. A few Tans surrendered to the Greens. Stalwart was influenced by the ideals Captain Macabre and had the prisoners executed. Stalwart had 2nd Platoon take a breather at the destroyed bunker. They discovered yet another barricade. This one was an elevated single of dirt topped with barbed wire. A watchtower overlooked the area from the barricade. Stalwart took a minute to figure out the best way to make it over the wall. The Greens were forced to take cover when they came under fire of a Tan sniper in the watchtower. The fear didn't last long as it was quickly destroyed by one of the tanks. Stalwart ordered his engineers to rig the barricade wall with as many explosives at they had. As the engineers were setting up their demolitions, they came under fire from a Tan mobile AA-gun. All the engineers were killed. The gun was soon taken out by a Green bazooka soldier. Stalwart himself then led his men up to the wall to prime the explosive charges. Once primed, a Tan Super Tank rolled over the wall to ambush the Greens. The Green tanks attempted to take it out but were outgunned, which resulted in 2 Green tanks being destroyed. The Greens were pinned down. One soldier made the suggestion to Stalwart that they should try and shoot the explosives. Stalwart had no choice and opened fire, eventually hitting the charge. This caused a tremendous gap in the wall and also destroyed the Tan heavy tank. Stalwart and his men were now clear to move towards the main trench system of Hedge Base. Stalwart took it slow, fearing that another ambush could occur. They made contact with a couple Tans but were no serious threat. Stalwart could see the trench system and main blockhouse through the trees. He ordered the remaining tank to lead the assault and provide cover. They Greens charged the trenches, shooting any Tan in site. The Green tank destroyed a Tan MG bunker but was then disabled by a Tan mortar. Simultaneously, Captain Macabre and his men had reached the trenches on the eastern end and were providing defilade fire. Stalwart took his men into the trenches and began killing Tans in close combat. They fought through the trenches and were able to overthrow the Tans holding the central area. Stalwart witnessed Captain Macabre's artillery get destroyed by the Tan bazooka and thought Macabre was done for. Soon, Stalwart saw Macabre charging the blockhouse with an MG and realized he survived. He moved his troops forward to the blockhouse where they met up with Captain Macabre. They decided to finish off any remaining Tans held up inside the post. Stalwart encountered a few Tans just outside the building but he quickly gunned them down. Grenades were thrown inside, followed by a team of Greens to clear out any remaining Tans. 5 Tans surrendered to Trojan Company, but Captain Macabre executed them. The Tan Viking Company's Major Windsor had escaped and sent a distress call back to Guerilla Base. General Dune panicked and immediately ordered Calvary Company to assault the base. By the time Calvary Company reached Hedge Base, Green reinforcements had arrived and set up reinforced positions. Calvary Company failed to retake Hedge and fled back to the Feldgrau Mountains. The recapture of Hedge Base was able to flip the balance in the Battle of Myrtle Sector. Prisoner Operation The Tans soon realized the Greens had the upper hand in Myrtle Sector by controlling Hedge Base. Claymore Base also fell from the Tans shortly after. Field Marshal Tannenberg was notified and ordered the construction of the 'Pugna Line' of defenses. The Tans quickly constructed a line of pillboxes and casemates to keep the Greens away from the Feldgrau Mountains. Prisoners taken from the botched Tan 10th Armored assault confessed they knew the location of the well known Tan Major Windsor. Major Windsor was commanding one of the fortifications on the Pugna Line, Resistance Nest 23 (RN23). Dartmouth knew Windsor and Dune were close comrades and devised many operations together; so if one man knew anything about the Tan's next move, it was Major Windsor. Captain Macabre was given the job to capture Windsor. Stalwart was well aware of Macabre's distaste for the operation and attempted to keep it quiet. The platoon set out for RN23 around 1630 hours and reached the Pugna Line at 1700. After seeing remnants of a previous battle, Macabre and Stalwart scouted ahead and spotted a fortified Tan MG Turret. This was RN21, which Green reconnaissance had failed to spot. Macabre and Stalwart made the decision to attack the post. They both flanked around to the turret's side while Sgt. Moss attacked from head-on. Once in close proximity, Macabre and Stalwart gunned down several Tans around the turret. Stalwart and Macabre cleared the whole area of Tans while Moss cleared the turret. Once Macabre and Stalwart returned to the turret, they were informed by the trigger happy Moss that he destroyed the Tan's communications while Guerilla Base was trying to make contact. It was certain that Tan patrols would be in the area shortly. Macabre and Stalwart moved on to RN23. The platoon reached RN23 around 1900 hours. Major Windsor and his men were laying low. Stalwart had his men surround the nest and quietly take out each Tan sentry. Once all guards were down, Stalwart and Moss hurled smoke grenades at Major Windsor and his men, covering them in smoke. The Tans were reluctant to be taken prisoner as they rushed into the bunker. The Greens followed, which resulted in a melee with the Tans. Stalwart struggled to subdue a Tan who tried to disarm him. Finally, Major Windsor ordered his troops to stand down. After the Tans were subdued, the Greens took a break while Moss and Windsor were treated for their wounds. Stalwart attempted to radio Hedge Base to inform General Dart mouth that they had obtained Major Windsor. However, they a Tan jeep approached the nest to make contact. The Tan Sergeant Brown was forced to send the jeep on its way, but hinted that Greens were in the bunker. The Tan turned out to be Private Wheat, B-Company, 10th Armored Division. He told the Greens that Tan patrols were in the area, hot on the Greens' trail. Macabre ordered Stalwart to take a squad out on the Pugna Line to find a safe way back to Hedge Base. Stalwart wasted no time. He took each Green guarding the outside of the nest and scanned the whole area. Stalwart was able to hear voices and engines in the near distance. He eventually spotted a small convoy of armor: Tanks, Armored Cars, and Super Tanks. The search parties were commanded by the Tan Colonel Spear of the 10th Armored Division. Stalwart realized the entire area was treacherous and sneaking past the patrols would be nearly impossible. Green observers in trees were eventually spotted by the Tans and they attacked. Stalwart attempted to hold the Tans off but they were immensely outgunned. The tanks just rolled, driving in the direction of RN23. Stalwart charged back to the nest while his men fought back. When Stalwart returned to RN23, he told Macabre that they needed to evacuate the nest right away. Macabre tried to think of a plan fast. On the outskirts of the nest, Colonel Spear got on his loud speaker and ordered the Greens to give up and relinquish Major Windsor. Stalwart argued with Macabre about what they should do. Suddenly, Sgt. Brown pulled out a grenade and primed it. Moss had enough and shot Brown in the face. This caused Brown to drop the grenade which blew Moss into pieces. Once the Greens recovered, Macabre ordered Stalwart to give covering fire while the rest of the platoon made off with Major Windsor. Stalwart was still thinking about the mission and asked Macabre what should be done with the 2 remaining Tans. Macabre didn't care at this point and told Crisp to dispose of them. The Greens retreated from the nest with Spear's patrols attacking. Stalwart stayed in the rear, trying to give cover fire. He kept urging the Greens to move as fast as they could while the Tans were in pursuit. They came under fire by tanks and armored cars, forcing them to crawl on the ground. Finally, reinforcements from the 2nd Green Armored Division arrived and pulled Macabre and Stalwart to safety. Macabre wanted to stay in the fight to rescue his men, but Lt. Pine passed along orders from Dartmouth that he along with Stalwart were to return to Hedge Base with Major Windsor. An armored car safely drove them back to Hedge. When returned to Hedge Base, Macabre and Stalwart met with Dartmouth in his office. Dartmouth informed Macabre that he had done a sloppy job and would not be receiving a promotion. This sent Macabre into a rage where he cursed and insulted Colonel Fern. Dartmouth finally sent the two on their way while he interrogated Major Windsor. Personality Stalwart is a relatively quiet soldier who does what he's told. He does not say much, but will question a superior if their orders don't make sense to him. It is ambiguous if Stalwart shares the same attitude towards prisoners. He himself has never executed prisoners like Macabre, but has ordered it. Yet, he does not seem to mind being involved with a prisoner assignment. 'Speak softly but carry a big stick' perfectly sums up Stalwart's personality. He's a quiet individual, but his preferred weapon is a high caliber assault rifle (M16). Trivia - The word 'Stalwart' means to be loyal, reliable, and hardworking. - In the first Plastic Apocalypse (Now known as 'Hedge Base') Stalwart was voiced by Jesse Garrard. - In the Prisoner Operation, Stalwart is voiced by Holden Wheis. Category:Green Soldiers - Stalwart is one of the only chracters in Plastic Apocalypse to have two voice actors.